


nothing

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, como em toda fanfic jily, eles felizmente se resolvem no final, jily, repost
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: A pior coisa que existe é uma briga. Pior que isso, apenas brigar com a pessoa que se ama.James realmente achava que sua vida só iria melhorar dali a diante. Tinha finalmente conquistado seu "Lírio", embora todos dissessem que ele nunca iria conseguir.Mas sua felicidade sumiu por causa dela. Aquela corvina maldita devia o ter deixado em paz quando ele pediu, mas não, em vez disso ela o beijou! E, infelizmente, Lílian Evans viu isto acontecer.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574





	nothing

**Author's Note:**

> então, eu escrevi isso em 20/12/2016, minha escrita mudou bastante de lá para cá, mas essa fanfic continua sendo meu xodozinho.
> 
> [revisão feita em 26/03/2019]

**_Eu sou melhor morto_ **

**_Eu sou melhor como um desistente_ **

**_Eles dizem que eu estou melhor agora_ **

**_Do que eu jamais estive com ela_ **

**_Enquanto eles me levam para meu lugar na rua_ **

**_Eu estou sorrindo mas estou morrendo tentando não arrastar meus pés_ **

As suas últimas palavras ainda ecoavam por meus ouvidos. O local onde ela batera ardia, mas não havia nenhuma vermelhidão que pudesse comprovar que fui agredido. O seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, enquanto meus coração se despedaçava em milhões de pedaços. 

Eu realmente não acreditava que tínhamos brigado, tudo por ciúme. Estávamos tão próximos! Achava que eu James Potter havia conseguido — depois de uma longa caminhada, cheia de humilhações, foras, gritos e tapas — finalmente conquistar a ruiva mais linda desse mundo, Lílian Evans. Fora tudo um engano. Em um minuto estávamos bem, rindo e conversando normalmente, no outro gritávamos, numa briga incansável para saber quem estava certo e quem errado. 

Levei mais uma vez a garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada a boca, pensando o quanto fui idiota. Nunca deveria ter deixado Jenny — uma corvina que eu sabia que morria de amores por mim — chegar tão perto. E, quanto ela me beijou deveria ter a empurrado mais rápido e não ter me esquecido por um momento de Lílian. A cena passou-se rapidamente enquanto eu a vivia, mas agora tudo se repetia devagar e dolorosamente em minha cabeça. 

O som da campainha soou por todos os lados. Minha cabeça parecia querer se despedaçar tamanha a dor que se propagava por ela. A pessoa que queria entrar em minha casa começou a bater impaciente na porta, parecia querer despedaça-la. Que quebre a porta, derrube as paredes, faça o que quiser, mas eu não vou me levantar, não enquanto eu não estiver novamente com ela. Depois de todos aqueles anos deveria ter desistido, na verdade seria melhor estar morto a ter de passar por isso. 

— Pontas — A voz de Sirius soou abafada por causa da porta, tinha certeza de que ele estava gritando lá fora. A senhora Vampelt não vai gostar nada disso. —, abre a porra dessa porta logo! Você não vai pode ficar aí para sempre, sabia? — Ele esperou alguns segundos, os quais eu nem mesmo dei indícios que iria responder. — Vamos sair, eu e você, o que acha? Como nos velhos tempos. Assim você pode esquecer ela. 

— Vá embora, Cachorro! — respondi, gritando o mais alto que minha voz e mente me permitiram. Espero que tenha sido bastante alto para que Sirius escutasse. — Não quero sair, muito menos esquecer a Lily. Agora pare de gritar, ou é capaz da senhora Vampelt sair por aí brandindo uma chinela e tentando te matar por atrapalhar a novela. 

Acho que não fui autoritário demais, pois logo me vi sendo jogado, contra minha vontade, debaixo de um chuveiro, com roupa e tudo. Sirius havia se lembrado da chave que eu guardava sabiamente dentro do vaso de flores que a senhora Vampelt tentava, em vão, cultivar. Se bem que pensando agora esse não tenha sido um bom esconderijo. 

Sirius logo me bombardeou de fases que nem me dava ao trabalho se responder — ou até mesmo prestar atenção —, mas uma coisa eu havia entendido no que ele falava. Almofadinhas estava dizendo que estava melhor sem Lily e, infelizmente, não conseguia consentir com isso. Por mais que tenha sido doloroso discutir com ela jamais diria que não passei bons momentos ao seu lado. 

Em frente à porta de madeira suspirei. Vou colocar um sorriso no rosto e fingir que está tudo bem. Sirius está sendo bem legal vindo aqui tentar me animar quando Remo está viajando e Pedro está mais estranho que o normal. É isso! Vou ajuda-lo a me ajudar. Obriguei um sorriso aparecer no meu rosto e sai do quarto. Tentando parecer tão bem quanto estava em meus pensamentos mentirosos. 

**_Eles dizem que alguns drinks irão me ajudar a esquecê-la._ **

**_Mas depois de beber muito eu sei que eu nunca irei_ **

**_Só eles podem ver onde isso vai acabar_ **

**_Todos eles pensam que sou louco, mas eu sei que isso faz sentido_ **

Era a décima vez que Whisky descia por minha garganta. Queimava, mas também me fazia esquece-la, embora fosse por pouco tempo. E essa fora a solução de Sirius Black, me arrastar para qualquer bar trouxa que ele costumava ir, me encher de bebidas fortes — ou mais fortes que aquela Cerveja Amanteigada que eu bebia em meu apartamento, tentando afogar minhas mágoas sem perder os sentidos — e tentar me fazer esquecer de Lílian. 

Dava certo por algum tempo, mas minutos depois eu voltava a me lembrar dela. Não se pode esquecer algo bom, por mais que você tente arrancar a pessoa de seu coração ela irá continuar lá, a sua única chance é encontrar outra pessoa que preencha esse vazio. Infelizmente eu acho que o meu só pode ser ocupado pelo meu Lírio. Meu não, ela não é mais sua! Esqueceu-se? Tudo por culpa da Jenny. 

Não, a culpa não era só dela. Eu havia me esquecido de Lílian e, por um pequeno segundo, havia correspondido o beijo da corvina. Mas quando finalmente recobrei a consciência já era tarde demais, e Lily vira tudo o que havia acontecido e tirado suas conclusões. Conclusões essas que só serviram para ela conseguir jogar na minha cara que nunca deveria ter sequer me deixado virar seu amigo. Que ela oferecerá um dedo e eu peguei o braço — isso segundo as próprias palavras dela. 

**_E meus amigos estão todos lá tentando me acalmar_ **

**_Porque eu estou gritando seu nome por toda cidade_ **

**_Eu juro que se eu for lá agora_ **

**_Eu posso mudar seus pensamentos e dar a volta por cima_ **

Depois que Sirius pagou a conta e passou seu número para uma loira peituda ele então resolveu que era hora de irmos embora. Agradeci silenciosamente por isso. O máximo que queria fazer agora era me jogar na cama e tentar me afogar com água de torneira. Não tenho coragem de tentar me afogar numa banheira. E agora, tendo esses pensamentos suicidas, me pergunto se Lily iria sentir minha falta. 

É mais provável que ela dance Macarena em cima do meu túmulo. 

— Eu queria a Lílian — falei, com um ar totalmente bêbado. Isso é culpa do “responsável” do meu amigo. — Sirius vamos ver a Lily? Minha Ruivinha linda que deve estar me odiando agora. Tudo por causa da Jenny. 

— Não acho uma boa ideia, James — Almofadinhas disse, passando um braço meu por seu pescoço, quando percebeu que eu estava tropeçando em meus próprios pés. — A Lily não deve estar querendo te ver nem pintado de ouro. É capaz de ela arranhar a sua cara se você aparecer na porta da casa dela. 

— Mas eu quero ela — choraminguei parecendo uma criança. — Será que se eu gritar ela aparece? LÍLIAN, MEU LÍRIO APARECE EU QUERO VO... — Não pude terminar pois meus gritos foram abafados pela mão de Sirius. 

— Para com isso! — ele ralhou — Tá querendo ser preso?

— Mas eu quero ela, Almofadinhas, quero muito. Você acha que se eu bater na porta dela ela me aceita de volta? — A esperança veio, mesmo eu sabendo que ela era falsa, mas meu coração parecia ter se esquecido disso. 

— Não, Pontas, do jeito que você está é melhor voltar para casa. — Fiz uma carinha de cachorrinho pidão, torcendo para que isso derretesse um pouco o coração de pedra de Sirius. — Não me olhe assim, não fui eu que te dei um fora. —  _ Bem, não deu certo.  _ — Vamos para casa. 

**_E eu sei que estou bêbado mas eu direi mesmo assim_ **

**_E ela me ouvirá desta vez mesmo que seja tudo luxúria_ **

**_Vou discar seu número e confessar a ela que eu ainda a amo_ **

**_Mas tudo o que eu ouvi foi nada_ **

Aquele ruído estressante do telefone ecoou em meus ouvidos. Assim que cheguei em casa a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar o telefone e discar o número da casa de Lílian. Se eu sabia o que iria falar? Não. Mas mesmo assim eu iria tentar. 

— Alô? — A voz da mãe de Lily soou no aparelho. E agora? O que eu falo?  _ Oi aqui é o garoto que despedaçou o coração de sua filha, poderia falar com ela? _

— Oi, aí é a casa da Lílian Evans? — perguntei, tentando manter o tom de voz normal. Espero que tenha dado certo. 

— Sim. Aqui é a mãe dela. O que deseja?

— Eu poderia falar com a Lily? — perguntei, cruzando os dedos para que a mãe dela dissesse que eu podia. 

Após algum tempo de espera, no qual eu fiquei murmurando uma música bruxa qualquer a realidade finalmente me atingiu. Meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo da minha vidinha? Pensando bem agora a Lily pode muito bem desligar o telefone na minha cara e se recusar a me escutar. Respirei fundo. Que Merlin me ajude!

— Alô, quem é? — A voz da minha ex-ruivinha soou no telefone.  _ Merlin, me ajude! _

— Lily, é o James — Fui direto. Ela ficou alguns segundos sem falar nada e então eu prossegui em meu discurso. — Olha, eu sei que você não deve estar querendo me ver, muito menos ouvir minha voz. Certo, eu te intendo. E na verdade eu nem sei o que falo aqui, até porque odeio falar no telefone. Acho que você deve se lembrar, já te disse isso uma vez. Então olha as loucuras que eu faço por você. — Respirei reorganizando as palavras em minha mente, ela estava um pouco enevoada por culpa da bebida. — Sabe, eu queria sair com você. Como amigos, fica tranquila que eu não vou tentar nada. Me deixa pelo menos tentar explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia. 

A minha resposta foi o silêncio. Durante alguns minutos o único barulho que indicava que Lílian estava do outro lado da linha era sua respiração. Eu não sabia o que ela poderia responder, esperava que Lily pelo menos gritasse comigo oi algo do tipo, mas nunca achei que ela ficaria em silêncio. Isso foi surpreendente. 

— James — A voz dela veio de súbito fazendo com que eu me assusta-se. —, é complicado. Eu vi você beijando aquela garota, ninguém me contou ou nada do tipo e, sim, eu me lembro de quando você me contou que odiava conversar no telefone. Bom eu acho que todos merecemos uma chance, certo? Pois bem, acho que podemos sair sim. 

— Pra onde você que ir? — perguntei, pois eu realmente não havia planejado está parte. 

— Vamos em Godric's Hollow a Lene diz que lá é uma cidade onde moram bruxos também, tipo Hogsmeade. Podemos admirar a paisagem e conversar um pouco. O que acha? 

— Pode ser. Só não me bata, ok?

— Não posso prometer nada. 

**_Então eu tropeço, ao longo das grades e das cercas_ **

**_Eu sei que se ficaremos cara a cara ela vai voltar a si_ **

**_Todo passo bêbado que eu dou me guia até sua porta_ **

**_Se ela ver o quanto estou machucado_ **

**_Ela com certeza me aceitará de volta_ **

Aparatar nunca havia sido uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer em meu tempo livre, mas essa era a forma mais fácil e rápida de ir para Godric’s Hollow. Meio bêbado e com a cabeça rodando me obriguei a chegar ao vilarejo e não a porta da casa de Lily. Felizmente consegui cumprir essa meta é também a de não vomitar sobre mim mesmo — na verdade eu nem vomitara. 

Sei que não deveria estar criando expectativas, mas espero que Lily me aceite de volta. Pelo menos se eu voltar a ser amigo dela será o suficiente, com o tempo poderia faze-la voltar a se apaixonar por mim. O problema seria se a Ruivinha resolvesse que seria como nos cinco primeiros anos em Hogwarts — eu sempre tentando conquista-la enquanto ela insistia que eu não deveria chama-la de Lírio e sim Evans. Nesse caso as coisas seriam mais complicadas. 

**_Algumas vezes o amor é tóxico_ **

**_Você vem vindo, suas mãos estão tremendo_ **

**_E você percebe que ninguém está ali esperando_ **

Caminhei pela estradinha que lá existia, tomando o maior cuidado para que não caísse por aí. O Sol começava a se pôr fazendo com que tons alaranjados banhassem as paredes dos chalés. Olhei para todos os lados me indagando sobre onde Lílian estaria. Se bem que seria fácil localiza-la, uma ruiva era difícil de ser escondida. Por isso nunca tentei raptar Lily. 

Enquanto andava um trio de crianças passou por mim, eram apenas os três mas pareciam estar se divertindo muito pelo modo que riam, pareciam estar brincando de pega-pega. Somente quando vi que dois corriam mais a frente rindo de algo e o terceiro olhava toda hora para trás para se certificar de que alguém não os seguia foi que compreendi o que estava acontecendo na realidade. Os meninos deviam ter aprontado algo e agora estavam fugindo. Isso me lembrou de meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e a primeira vez em que levei amigos em casa. 

Só então fui perceber que minhas mãos tremiam, o medo de Lílian não querer mais ser (nem ao menos) minha amiga, ou pior, de ela não aparecer enchia minha mente. A dúvida era cruel e isso só ficava pior somado ao fato de eu estar andando às cegas, não vendo nenhuma cabeleira ruiva em minha frente. 

Foi só quando cheguei em um local onde havia um balanço foi que eu a vi. Lily estava sentada de costas para mim, o que ajudou no quesito “ataque surpresa”. Ela parecia absorta na paisagem. Cheguei a essa conclusão quanto eu sem querer tropecei em meus próprios pés, quase caindo, e quando pisei em um graveto. Realmente achei que naquela vez meu plano estava arruinado. Mas, no fim deu tudo certo. 

— Ah não, James! — falou ela, tirando minhas mãos de seu rosto, rindo. — Achei que você não viria. 

— Não perderia isso por nada. — falei me sentando no balanço ao seu lado. O mesmo já havia sofrido bastante com o tempo é chuvas. Estava enferrujado em alguns pontos e em outros a tinta descascava. — Tem certeza que isso é seguro? — perguntei me referindo ao balanço. Lily me olhou de um modo que fez com que eu soubesse o significado, mesmo sem ela dizer nada. — Certo, essa questão pode ser deixada de lado. Mas saiba que eu só queria o seu bem. 

— Bom — Lily falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. —, o que você queria falar comigo? 

— Sobre... hum... sobre aquele dia — Tinha certeza de que Lily sabia do que eu estava falando pelo modo como me olhou. Não consegui encarar o seu olhar. Parecia estar estampado nele que eu fora o culpado de tudo. — Mas podemos falar sobre isso depois. O que não sai da minha mente é: por quê Godric’s Hollow?

— Você por acaso já abriu o livro de História da Magia? — Pelo meu sorriso ela soube a resposta. — Deveria tentar abri-lo mais vezes. Godric’s Hollow é um dos vilarejos criados por bruxos, até mesmo o próprio Godric Griffindor morou aqui. Dai o nome. Se fosse para eu viver algum lugar seria aqui. 

— Bom, você não poderia ter melhor motivo. — falei, reparando que o céu escurecia gradativamente, logo a Lua daria o ar da graça e apareceria no céu noturno. — Mas agora voltando ao assunto principal eu... Bem vou começar do começo. 

— Que ótimo, assim facilita para que eu possa entender. 

— Muito engraçado — disse revirando os olhos. — Mas vamos lá. Não vou negar que ela não me beijou nem nada e nem que eu estava um pouco bêbado quando te liguei. Por sorte eu estou bem acostumado a ficar assim é consegui me controlar. Te chamei aqui, ou melhor você me chamou, e bem, eu quero fazer as pazes. Não me importo se você não quiser voltar a ser minha namorada tudo bem, mas se eu pelo menos poder ser seu amigo... 

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado, eu um segundo eu estava lá falando várias coisas, colocando tudo o que sentia para fora e, no outro minhas palavras estavam sendo abafadas pela boca de Lílian. Quase não acreditei, mas assim que recuperei os sentidos retribui o beijo súbito que ela me dera. Resta saber se foi para calar minha boca ou se foi por que ela sentiu vontade. 

— Isso responde? — ela perguntou assim que nos separamos, olhei para seu rosto. Lily estava com um sorriso tão brilhante como os das estrelas. Seus cabelos brilhavam como fogo por culpa da luz que emanava de um dos chalés que nos rodeava. Não importa quantas vezes eu a olhe, vou sempre ficar deslumbrado com a beleza dela. 

— Claro que sim. — sorri, enquanto a puxava para mais um beijo. 


End file.
